kuroshitsujifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Alexis Leon Midford
|obraz = Alexis Midford.png |kanji = アレクシス・レオン・ミッドフォード |rōmaji = Arekushisu Reon Middofōdo |alias = |rasa = Człowiek |płeć = Mężczyzna |wiek = |wzrost = |waga = |data urodzenia = |przynależność = |poprzednia przynależność = |zajęcie = Markiz Midford Lider Rycerzy Brytyjskich |poprzednie zajęcie = Uczeń w Weston College Prefect's Fag z Green House |baza operacji = Londyn |status = Żywy |krewni = Francis Midford (żona) Edward Midford (syn) Elizabeth Midford (córka) Vincent Phantomhive (szwagier, zmarły) Rachel Phantomhive (szwagierka, zmarła) Ciel Phantomhive (bratanek jego żony) Claudia Phantomhive(teściowa, zmarła)Manga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 85, str. 22 |manga = Tom 11, Rozdział 52 |anime = Kuroshitsuji: Book of the Atlantic |gra wideo = |seiyū = Jōji Nakata }} Markiz Alexis Leon Midford (jap. アレクシス・レオン・ミッドフォード Arekushisu Reon Middofōdo) – mąż Francis Midford, ojciec Edwarda i Elizabeth oraz przywódca rycerzy imperium brytyjskiegoManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 57, str. 7. Wygląd thumb|left|200px|Projekt Alexisa w anime Alexis jest mężczyzną w średnim wieku, ma podbródek z dołkiem, gęste brwi i wąsy na górnej wardze. Układa włosy przygładzając je do tyłu i na boki. On zazwyczaj ubiera się formalne i wyrafinowane w stroje, aby zaznaczyć swój wybitny status markiza Midford. Osobowość Alexis, choć ożenił się z poważną i surową kobietą, jest beztroski i żywiołowy, kiedy zaprzyjaźnia się z innymimanga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 75, str. 13. Czasami przybiera fasadę spokojnej, wyciszonej i opanowanej osoby. Utrzymuje wtedy ciągłe spojrzenia, jak zostało to pokazane, gdy intensywnie przypatrywał się Cielowi PhantomhiveManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 52, str. 4. Jednak on szybko wyrwał się z tego stanu i zaczął do serdecznie witać i przytulać swojego przyszłego zięciaManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 52, str. 5. Ponadto Alexis manifestuje swoja pozycję jako lidera Rycerzy Brytyjskich wykazując odwagę i determinację. Ochraniał bezbronnych i nie chciał uciekać podczas walki z Kuriozalnymi LalkamiManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 55, str. 22. Historia Alexis uczęszczał do Weston College razem ze swoim przyszłym szwagrem Vincentem Phantomhive. Był pachołkiem prefekta Green LionManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 75, str. 13-14. Alexis później zostaje mianowany liderem Rycerzy Brytyjskich. Podczas turnieju szermierki zorganizowanego przez Królową Wiktorię został pokonany przez Francis, z którą później się ożeniłManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 14, str. 13. Jakiś czas później Alexis i Francis uczestniczyli w mianowaniu Ciela na hrabiego Phantomhive'aManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 63, str. 26-27. Streszczenie mangi Luxury Liner Arc thumb|left|Prawdziwe uczucia Alexisa wobec [[Ciel Phantomhive|Ciela.]] Alexis, Francis, Edward oraz Elizabeth Midford planują trzytygodniową podróż do Nowego Jorku na luksusowym statku pasażerskim Campania od 17 kwietnia 1889 roku. Alexis wysłał Elizabeth, aby zaprosiła Ciela Phantomhive'a na ich rodzinną wycieczkęManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 51, str. 15. 17 kwietnia Alexis z rodziną wszedł na pokład statku Campania jako pasażer pierwszej klasy, gdzie spotkał Ciela, Sebastiana Michaelisa i Snake'a. Alexis wpatrywał się w Ciela z wielką intensywnością, a następnie czule go przytulił. Potem on, jego rodzina i Ciel udali się na obiadManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 52, str. 3-5. thumb|150px|[[Midfordowie ochraniają pasazerów.]] Po rozpoczęciu inwazji Kuriozalnych Lalek, Alexis i Edward pospieszyli do wind, aby połączyć siły z Francis i Sebastianem i odeprzeć ich atak. Alexis i Francis uspokoili się, gdy dowiedzieli się, że Elizabeth jest z Cielem, ponieważ wierzą, że będzie ją chronić za wszelką cenę. Alexis i Edward ostentacyjnie wyciągają miecze deklarując, że jako Rycerze Brytyjscy nie porzucają swoich ludzi. Potwierdza to także FrancisManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 55, str. 20-22. Później całym statkiem wstrząsa, co zaskakuje Alexisa i jego rodzinę. Szybko okazuje się, że statek uderzył w górę lodowąManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 56, str. 5-6. Następnie wszyscy udają się do holu pierwszej klasy, aby ratować ludzi przed wrogimi Lalkami. Zachęcają ludzi, by każdy, kto nie odniósł ran, pomógł w wodowaniu szalup. Alexis przedstawia się jako lider brytyjskich rycerzyManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 57, str. 6-7. Public School Arc Blue Cult Arc Nawigacja en:Alexis Leon Midford de:Alexis Leon Midford ru:Алексис Леон Мидфорд es:Alexis Leon Midford fr:Alexis Leon Midford pt-br:Alexis Leon Midford it:Alexis Leon Middleford Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie tylko z mangi Kategoria:Posiadłość Midford Kategoria:Luxury Liner Arc Kategoria:Public School Arc Kategoria:Blue Cult Arc